


Tales of a Bluebird - A Dream

by MarieAnne



Series: Tales of a Bluebird [1]
Category: Historical Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAnne/pseuds/MarieAnne
Summary: "You mourn your loss, we celebrate our gain."The ever so interesting lives of aristocrats become a hotbed for scandal when ten families become five, three Kings become an Emperor and a nation becomes an Empire, war is brought to dinner and a bird becomes a dreamer.





	Tales of a Bluebird - A Dream

Had it not been for her royal duties, Josephine Baena would have rather that she was left in peace in her comfortable bed to curl up until noon. But as fate would have it she was awoken before the sun had even made its entrance into the sky by her newly assigned handmaidens and sisters-in-law.

The curtains were harshly drawn from her four-poster bed, revealing a drowsy young girl still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What's happened?" She murmured, unsure of why she had been awoken so early.

"Good morning, my lady. I am Countess Elerra of Greensbourgh and am here to assist you to dress for the day," the woman stood before her announced. Her voice much too loud for Josephine, who drew the rugs on the bed closer to her body as more and more people entered her private room.

"I'm sure I only need one handmaiden, two at the most," Josephine insisted, not wanting to get out of the bed wearing only her silk nightdress in front of so many.

Countess Elerra smiled at the young girl, understanding that the customs of the new court might have frightened her. "No need to fret dear. We are all women here, there's nothing we've never seen."

 _How reassuring._ Josephine thought. _Who even are all these people?_

"Your future sister's in law, Marchioness Lady Serena Lugo wife of the Marquee Lord Luca Obolensky, brother of the Prince Frances Obolensky," the Countess said almost as if she had read the mind of Josephine; or guessed she was wanting introductions by the frown on her face.

A pretty young girl stepped in front of Josephine's bed and curtseyed low in her tight dress. "Russia is happy to have you as our future Queen, my lady." The Countess followed her, but rather than positioning her body towards Josephine she curtseyed towards Lady Serena.

"One cannot rise from their respectful greeting until the highest ranking individual in the room lowers their head to them."

Josephine let out a laugh. "Well, that's just ridiculous. Who came up with all these rules?"

"His Majesty the King Mansfield Obolonsky did, my lady," the Countess responded.

Josephine rolled her eyes and nodded towards both the women, who stood from their courtesy in a haste and grasped at their abdomens tightly. Countess Elerra nodded towards the lady and proceeded to introduce the next noble lady to waltz through the open doors of Josephine's room.

_I have a feeling getting ready will take longer than expected this morning._

...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to write this book you guys don't even know. I literally spent an entire week planning out the storyline and you are not ready for it because to be honest even I wasn't ready for it. This won't just be a love story, it'll follow the rise and fall of many royal families. Countries/nations/empires/buildings/towns etc will only be used for their name, fashion and court style. I'm too lazy to come up with my own and if I did they'd probably be called whack shit like Cordanialand so no thank you. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the short introduction, it's very Marie Antoinette inspired and can't wait to publish the rest.
> 
> Winta.


End file.
